ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 10
TAD10 :O A/N : OMG you people are so mean and stupid but it's okay becuse you suck and are jealous. Also you're templars so I know a good Assassin will kill you someday and that makes me feel better. Chapter 10 of the assassins diary Epic FIGHT. lololololololololololololololololololololololololol Tigeranne's POV (but not really coz I cant imagine what must be going in that sick girl's head) Tigeranne erappeared in the true great hall of the castle (A/N see there are two great halls and one's a decoy) with her wolves and Amelia. She said "Come I'll introduce you to the other and initiate you to the arts of sapphire love!" which made Amelia a little scared. They reached a satanic circle where Bonnie was preparing a dark evil and bad ritual of horrible magic. "Hey gurl" Bonnie said to Tigeranne. "Hey." She answered "Need something?" She questioned "Yeah TalysAlankil and WolfBloodRei and AnyaThePurple were killed so I'm going to need some help here." "Oh that's okay." Bonnie said. "I'll reincarnate TalysAlankil and WolfBloodRei in your wolves and AnyaThePurple's a commie Templar disco robot anyway so I'll just rebuild her." (A/N Thanks Milena for letting me see the light about this!) "Thats cool thx." So Bonnie performed her EVIL RITUAL and the wolves were now WolfBloodRei and TalysAlankil. Then she said "You're now weremen too, it's like a werewolf but in reverse, so you're wolves normally but you can turn into people when you want too OK?" They turned into people and said "Kthx Bonnie." They were naked but they didn't care coz they were all promiscuous anyway. Since the wolves were a male and a female WolfBloodRei was still a woman but TalysAlankil was now a man, so he was now bisexual (which is as gross for men as lesbo is for a woman since you always need threesomes). Then Bonnie warped AnyaThePurple's corpse and repaired it so she was alive again. Her pony Particula (lol more like Farticula am I right?) was there too because it was a pussy so it had run from the battle. "EWW you're a man now" she said to TalysAlankil which made him/her sad because they used to be GFs (yeah well that's what happens when you're a fucking trans). "Good." A voice said entering the room. "We are now assembled to kill these faggots Assassins once and for all!" It was... Katherine! "Now we can set my perfect plan into motion." She said. Behind her appeared Damon but he was now evil because Katherine controlled her. "Wow you're so hot." TalysAlankil said. "I was just dumped. I'm bi now, will you two have threesomes with me?" "OK" Katherine said because she's a slut like that. Damon agreed because of the mind control. "Noooo!" Adriana cried lasciviously. "We're two members down now!" "Yeah well whatever." Alex said. "We can still kill them all." That reassured the otters and they explored the castle. They reached a room with a balcony that was just above a huge cliff. "If the crypt is under the castle we should climb down to find Damon" Derek said with logic and intelligence and wits. "Great idea!" Alex said. "But we can't climb like that we weren't trained by Assassins like you." Jeremy and Tyler said (A/N they weren't Zuko anymore because then they couldn't look at each other and that was unacceptable). "OK you two and Adriana will just have to find another way then." Alex said and then he and Derek started climbing down. Alex was further down so he had a great view of Derek's ass and it looked fantastic which made him hard which made it hard (A/Nhehe) to climb down because his boner was getting caught in all kinds of stuff. So he forced himself to think of TalysAlankil and AnyaThePurple making out which turned him out instantly. Good thing they're dead he thought. After an hour they reached the bottom of the cliff and there was the entrance to the crypt. But it was still sealed by Bonnie's magic! "Oh no what will we do?" Alex wondered. "You have the power." Derek said. "No!" He whined. "I... can't..." "YOU CANNNN" Derek yelled, and that gave Alex the confidence to do it. With his power he broke Bonnie's magic and the crypt's door. They entered the room... ... ......... ................. And ended up in the true great hall with all the templars! lololololololololololololololololololololololololol A/N Yoko Ono what will happen next ? :O Characters *Tigeranne *Amelia *Bonnie *Talys Alankil *AnyaThePurple *WolfBloodRei *Katherine *Damon *Adriana *Alex *Derek *Jeremy *Tyler Notes Chapter 10